La prueba más grande
by jbankai1
Summary: Viejos enemigos reaparecen, la situación esta empeorando cada vez mas y no parece haber una solución pronta. Por primera vez se deberán reunir los Pokedex Holders de las 5 regiones para salvar al mundo y un invitado inesperado que puede marcar la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota.
1. La reunion interrumpida

**Nota: **Ninguno de los personajes o nombres me pertenecen, esto es una historia con fines de entretenimiento, todos los derechos le pertenecen a Nintendo y GameFreak

* * *

**La prueba más grande  
**

**La Reunion Interrumpida**

La mañana termina y el medio día comienza, los bosques generan un agradable ambiente de humedad y luz cálida que cruza por entre los arboles; en un bosque de la región Kanto, conocido como el bosque Viridian se encuentra un chico de cabello negro, lleva una Gorra roja con decoración blanca le cubre el rostro hasta la nariz, un chaleco del mismo color sobre una camisa negra, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis negros; junto a él esta una mochila amarilla con un aparato colgando de una de las agarraderas, al lado varias esferas de combinación rojo y blanco, 6 en total, y alrededor del chico, varias criaturas rodeándolo, todas al igual que el dormidas; una de ellas sobre él, era amarilla con largas orejas, un par de chapetas rojas en el rostro y 3 líneas cafés horizontales en la espalda; otra, algo grande, era de una piel escamosa verde, con una gran flor que salía de su cuerpo en el lomo, la gran flor roja que liberaba un duce y tranquilizante aroma; estaba recargada en un árbol, junto a él y acostada en el suelo estaba otra con un espiral en el centro, de piel azul oscuro, al lado una enorme criatura con una gran barriga, con pelaje de un tono verde oscuro y estomago beige. Todos disfrutaban de ese agradable ambiente de tranquilidad mientras el viento soplaba levemente, lo que hacía que los arboles generaran un sonido tranquilizante hasta que el chico sintió un peso mayor al de la pequeña criatura amarilla sobre él, lo que lo despertó sofocándolo

Huuff—exclamo el chico tratando de recuperar el aire— ¡¿Qué diablos?!—el chico levanto la mirada

Hola dormilón—una chica estaba sentada sobre su estómago; llevaba una blusa azul y una falda roja, su cabello lacio café estaba cubierto por un sombrero blanco con un adorno parecido a la gorra del chico, pero rojo.

¿Blue?—dijo el chico mientras trataba de levantarse— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vinimos a buscarlos—respondió ella mientras se levantaba

¿vinimos?—preguntó mientras se ponía de pie

Si Red, vinimos—un chico de cabello castaño con camiseta negra y pantalón morado se acercaba a ellos, junto a él iba una criatura que parecía un león o un tigre, con una enorme melena beige y una mirada feroz

¿Green? ¿Qué está pasando?—las criaturas junto a Red lentamente iban despertando, excepto por la pequeña amarilla que había sido despertada junto con Red

El profesor nos llama—dijo Blue—dijo que necesitaba que fuéramos a su laboratorio urgentemente

¿No dijo para qué?—preguntó Red

No, solamente que nos necesitaba a los 4 en el pueblo—dijo Green

¿y para que trajiste a Arcanine?—dijo Red refiriéndose a la criatura junto a Green

Para encontrarlos más rápido, mi pokemon tiene un excelente sentido del olfato y tiene memorizado su olor y rostros

Ok…y ¿Dónde está Yellow?—preguntó Red

Pensamos que estaría aquí contigo…o por lo menos en el bosque—dijo Blue

Pues como podrán observar, conmigo no está—el pequeño pokemon subió en el hombro de Red—y en el bosque no la he visto

Está bien, seguiremos buscándola—dijo Blue

Tu ve al laboratorio, tal vez te diga de que se trata todo esto—dijo Green y ambos se retiraron dirección al norte

Está bien, chicos, regresen a sus pokeballs—dijo red tomando las esferas que estaban junto a él, de ellas salió un rayo de luz roja que al tocar a cada pokemon que estaba fuera este se unía a este rayo y entraba en la pequeña esfera, todos excepto Pika, que se quedó en el hombro de Red y juntos comenzaron a caminar dirección sur.

Al caminar por el bosque se podían ver varios pokemons por todos lados, los arboles abundaban caterpies y weedles, en las partes bajas colgaban los metapods y kakunas y por los aires, entre los árboles y sobre ellos butterfries, Beedrills e incluso pidgeys mostraban que el bosque estaba lleno de vida. Red y Pika anduvieron por el resto del bosque hasta que llegaron a un edificio, relativamente pequeño; al entrar no había mucho, un par de personas descansando, un par de puertas en los muros, unas escaleras y 3 personas con uniformes de color verde que Red paso de largo y se dirigió al otro lado del edificio, donde un camino salía y, colina abajo, se revelaba una ciudad que era conocida como Viridian City, una de las ciudades más importantes de Kanto, no solo por los eventos que han ocurrido en ella y sus alrededores sino por su cercanía con la meseta Índigo, el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla por convertirse en el Campeón de la Liga Pokemon. Después de los eventos con Deoxys Red había decidido una vez más entrar y se había coronado como el nuevo y actual campeón de la región de Kanto. Ahí mismo en la colina Red decidió sacar a Aero, su Aerodactil cuya piel difería de aquellos pocos existentes gracias a las investigaciones de Blaine; Aero tomó a Red por los hombros con sus patas y Pika subió por su cola hasta colocarse sobre su cabeza y extendiendo sus grandes alas azules se elevó por la colina y sobre la ciudad, volando por sobre los edificios una brisa de viento daba en la cara de Red mientras observaba aquellos edificios que reconocía de la ciudad; como el centro pokemon, donde mas de 1 vez había tenido que ir a curar a sus compañeros, el mercado pokemon que vendía a aquellos jóvenes y no tan jóvenes entrenadores las valiosas y necesarias pokeballs, junto con medicinas para sanar a sus pokemons en caso de que quisieran evitar los centros. Y por último el edificio más importante de la ciudad; El gimnasio pokemon de Viridian city, aquel lugar donde entrenadores y líderes luchan por reconocer sus habilidades y avanzar al gran reto de la liga pokemon. Antes el gimnasio estaba liderado por Giovanni, un entrenador de gran talento reconocido como uno de los más fuertes entrenadores de todo Kanto y el líder de gimnasio más fuerte de la región, pero después de que se revelara su conexión con el equipo Rocket y el incidente con Deoxys, Green había tomado el papel como el nuevo líder de gimnasio de la ciudad, sin descuidar sus deberes como Pokedex Holder –_me pregunto si yo hubiera sido un buen líder de gimnasio_—pensaba Red mientras volaba por sobre la ciudad, pero rápidamente descarto el pensamiento al salir de ella y pasar por una ruta corta que llevaba hacia un pequeño pueblo con unas cuantas casas en él, pero lo que más sobresalía de él era una casa con un enorme paraje en ella, sobre una colina la casa que daba una vista de todo el pueblo

Hemos llegado Aero, puedes comenzar a bajar—dijo Red mirando hacia arriba a su pokemon, Aero comenzó a descender hasta que los pies de Red tocaron el suelo y lo soltó, después Aero aterrizó y Pika bajo de su cabeza, regresando al hombro de Red—bien, veamos si el viejo profesor sigue aquí o salió—Red abrió la reja y se dirigió a la casa sobre la colina, sobre la reja una pequeña placa dorada que decía: Laboratorio del Profesor Oak.

Iba a abrir la puerta cuando se detuvo con la mirada perdida, entonces parpadeó y volteó en dirección al norte, daba la vuelta cuando de nuevo se detuvo, una vez más al recuperarse volteó al norte, esta vez decidió comenzar a correr, una vez más saco a Aero, Pika subió a él y lo tomo de los hombros

¡Aero!—dijo mirando al pokemon— ¡llévame rápido a Cerulean City!—el pokemon se elevó una vez más y esta vez aumentó su velocidad dirección al norte.


	2. ¿Una nueva misión?

**Nota: **Ninguno de los nombres o personajes me pertenecen.

Espero les agrade.

* * *

**¿Una nueva misión?**

La región de Johto, inmediatamente junto a Kanto, es ahí donde un joven de cabello rojo, una mirada algo fría y una camisa negra, se encuentra caminando por un camino, junto a él un Weavile que le sonríe de vez en cuando, cuando el voltea a verlo, se detiene después de indicarle a Weavile que este alerta, en lugar que se encuentra hay arbustos muy espesos y bastante grandes, lo suficiente para ocultar a un Arcanine; los arbustos comienzan a moverse y Weavile se colocó enfrente del chico en posición de ataque, del arbusto sale un gran Ursaring, con su expresión de enojo característica de este pokemon y se coloca frente al Weavile y el chico, levanta su garra que hizo que el chico diera un paso para atrás y de su grueso pelaje saco una carta, estiro la garra para que el chico la tomara, con cuidado el chico se acercó al pokemon y tomó la carte; en ella tenía escrito "Silver", después el pokemon regresó a los arbustos y se perdió de vista. El chico abrió la carta y decía esto:

"_Mi querido Silver_

_Sé que te extrañará que te busque de esta manera, pero nuestro último encuentro no termino en las mejores condiciones. Después de pensarlo mucho decidí escribir esta carta para explicar la razón por la que desaparecí después de aquel incidente con Arceus. Me di cuenta de que, si es cierto que necesito pagar por lo que hice durante los años en los que dejé que mi búsqueda por ti me consumiera hasta convertirme en un criminal que muchos considerarían como "cruel", necesito realmente terminar de una vez por todas con todo rastro del Equipo Rocket que pudiera haber quedado; sé que si te hubiera dicho esto en persona hubieras insistido en venir conmigo para asegurarte de que realmente haría esto que te estoy diciendo ahora, incluso en estos momentos me buscas para una explicación. Pero no podría haberme permitido el colocarte nuevamente en un riesgo de tal magnitud como aquella vez con Deoxys, simplemente no podría permitírmelo ni perdonármelo. También he visto que tú tienes ya una vida, tienes amigos que se preocupan por ti casi tanto como yo, un equipo de pokemons que te seguirían al mismo infierno y lentamente te abres más con todos los que te rodean y no podría haber pedido un mejor grupo para que te reunieras con, pronto regresare y responderé por todas mis acciones, eso te lo prometo; pero antes de eso debo asegurarme que mi pasado no regresara para perseguirte ni a ti, ni a los demás_

Giovanni"

Silver terminó de leer la carta y esbozó una ligera sonrisa, la guardó en su bolsa de pantalón y miro a Weavile y miro al cielo, pensando por un momento, pero en ese pequeño rato de distracción escuchó solo un grito y un golpe en su espalda que lo tiro al piso, sobre el había caído un chico de cabello negro, gorra amarilla con negra, una chamarra roja y pantalón negro, al lado de ellos Weavile veía al chico con una cara de miedo y un poco de preocupación por Silver

¡Silver! Viejo, hace mucho q no te veía—dijo el chico

Gold…nos vimos hace 2 días—respondió Silver

Si lo sé, pero, el tiempo pasa tan rápido que sentí que había pasado mas

Gold… ¡¿podrías quitarte de encima de mí?!

Está bien, pero estaba bastante cómodo—dijo en tono burlón mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Silver a ponerse de pie

¿Qué haces aquí en primer lugar?

Bueno estaba dando un paseo con mis compañeros, cuando mi pokegear comenzó a sonar, Crys estaba ahí, me recordó un par de cosas que no te puedo decir y también que te fuera a buscar

No quiero saber de qué hablaron… ¿buscarme para qué?

No…tengo idea, solo me dijo que te fuera a buscar y nos encontraría en el laboratorio del profesor Elm

Mmmmm, esta algo extraño que no nos digan que ocurre

Tal vez ni siquiera ellos lo saben

Es una probabilidad muy baja

Pero probabilidad a fin de cuentas

…aaah está bien, vamos—Silver tomó una de sus pokeballs y sacó a su Hunchkrow

Bien—Gold tomó su pokeball y de ella sacó a su Togekiss; Gold subió al lomo de su pokemon, Hunchkrow tomó a Silver de la mano con sus garras y ambos se elevaron y volaron dirección sureste

Después de casi hora y media de vuelo, los chicos vieron en el horizonte New Bark Town; hogar de Gold y del profesor Elm, mientras se acercaban reconocieron la silueta de una chica, una delgada y esbelta chica que llevaba una camisa roja, una falda amarilla y una bata blanca, llevaba su cabello en 2 colitas bajas que formaban una extraña curvatura, ella miraba hacia el cielo con las manos en la frente para proteger sus ojos del sol, ambos solo vieron como ella entraba corriendo al laboratorio

Parece que ya nos vio—dijo Gold con una sonrisa

Sí, bajemos de una vez para ver que necesita el profesor—sus pokemons comenzaron a descender a la puerta exterior del laboratorio, ambos chicos regresaron a sus pokemons a sus pokeballs y entraron, la chica salió otra vez y se lanzó sobre ambos, abrazándolos con una gran sonrisa

¡hola chicos!—grito la joven— ¿Cómo han estado?

Bien, ¿y tú Crys?—dijo Gold

Atareada, el profesor Oak le mando ciertos archivos a el profesor Elm y le he estado ayudando

Tu siempre buscas ayudar a los demás—dijo Silver

Sí, pero gracias a eso me convertí en una holder—contestó Crystal

Cierto; ¿pero bueno que necesita el profesor?—preguntó Gold

No lo sé realmente, ni siquiera a mí me dijo, simplemente me dijo que necesitaba que los 3 estuviéramos presentes

Está bien, veamos que necesita el profesor

Los 3 entraron al laboratorio y vieron al profesor sentado en la mesa, con las manos sobre su nuca, mirando hacia algo que tenía en la mesa, volteó a verlos y raídamente cerro la carpeta, tomó varias cosas y las guardó en un cajón en su escritorio

Gracias por venir chicos—dijo el profesor—yo sé que los 3 tienen cosas más importantes, pero parece que necesitare su ayuda urgente en esto

Está bien profesor, ¿Qué necesita?—dijo Gold.


	3. Futuros eventos-pasados acontecimientos

**Nota: **No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes o nombres

* * *

**Futuros eventos y pasados acontecimientos**

En Hoenn un joven delgado, con ropa deportiva de color negro con rojo, con un extraño gorro blanco, se encuentra en un pequeño pueblo donde una constante brisa de viento mueve las bellas flores que se encuentran en casi todo el pueblo; acostado en el pasto rodeándolo se encuentra un bello Milotic, sobre ella van 5 listones, cada uno más bello que el anterior. Mientras el chico descansaba una fuerte corriente de viento lo despertó, al voltear al cielo vio un auto flotante, de color rojo, dentro del auto, un hombre delgado, con cabello azul cielo, lleva una vestimenta blanca con azul y un gorro blanco, el chico se levanta y corre hacia el

¡Maestro! Por fin llegó—decía el joven

Lamento la demora Ruby, pero tenía que tratar ciertos asuntos con Winonna—dijo el hombre

Realmente no quiero saber acerca de su romance con ella—dijo Ruby en voz baja

No desprecies una cosa tan hermosa como el amor Ruby, después de todo es algo que tu como coordinador y buscador de la belleza debería saber apreciar

… solo no se ponga cursi aquí

Aun no recuerdas nada de ese día ¿cierto?

… no—dijo mirando al suelo con una expresión de desanimo

No te preocupes, ya llegara a tu memoria cuando el momento sea el correcto

Me preocupa no poder recordar nada de ese día, y que ella aun no me crea

No te preocupes demasiado Ruby, lo que hiciste y viviste en esos días fue algo muy fuerte; tu mente simplemente trata de protegerte de lo que sea que ocurrió.

A veces creo que simplemente no quiero recordarlo…

Bueno, pasemos a cosas más alegres; he sido invitado a dar una exhibición de concurso en la región de Sinnoh y quiero que me acompañes

¿Sinnoh? ¿Enserio?—dijo el chico con una expresión de alegría y esperanza

Sí, me pidieron que llevara a un par de coordinadores que, junto conmigo, pudieran mostrar lo espectacular que pueden ser los concursos

¡Me encantaría ir!...espere, ¿dijo 2?

Sí, solo el problema es que… no se me ocurre nadie más, ¿alguna idea?

Mmmm—el chico se quedó pensativo por un momento hasta que por fin sonrió—se exactamente a quien buscar

Bien, lleva a quien creas conveniente y nos vemos en Sootopolis, tienes 2 dias para llegar.

Está bien maestro—Ruby se despidió y el hombre se fue en dirección al este.

Ruby se alejó un poco del pueblo y después se agacho, tocando un pequeño botón en sus tenis, después se colocó unos lentes y, a una velocidad increíble, comenzó a correr dirigiéndose al este, rápidamente cruzando por el camino hacia una ciudad, una gran ciudad donde destacaban ciertos edificios; el rincón de juegos, el gimnasio y el centro pokemon, sin detenerse siguió hasta llegar a la playa cerca de la ciudad, ahí se volvió a agachar y presionar el botón de sus tenis, después tomó una de las pokeballs que llevaba en la cintura y de ella salió un Swampert que se veía un poco más fuerte de lo normal

Muy bien, vamos Zuzu!—Ruby dijo y Swampert saltó al agua y Ruby con un fuerte salto cayó en la espalda de Zuzu y este comenzo a nadar hacia adelante, con el chico sentado.

No pasó más de 15 minutos antes de que se viera la orilla del otro lado, Zuzu entonces con fuerza impulsa a Ruby, que saltó y calló en la playa, tomó la pokeball y regresó a Zuzu, entonces siguió corriendo, pasando por la hierba y los árboles hasta que llegó a un camino oculto donde habían muchos árboles de Bayas y un par de casas, una frente a otra, en ambas varios árboles de bayas que no estaban fuera crecían, Ruby se acercó a una de las casas y tocó la puerta, se escuchó la voz de una mujer que aviso que esperara, así Ruby estuvo alrededor de 3 minutos esperando hasta que la puerta se abrió, detrás de ella una mujer de cabello negro y ojos iguales, de edad similar a la del maestro de Ruby, la mujer lleva una camisa blanca y pantalón de mezclilla, al ver a Ruby sonríe

¡Ruby hola!—dice

Hola Maggie, es bueno volver a verte

Igualmente Ruby, por favor pasa—Maggie se hace a un lado y permite que Ruby entre, cerrando la puerta tras de él; ahí Ruby observa una casa bellamente adornada, pero sencilla, en la sala se encuentra un Ninetails, durmiendo en el suelo

Veo que te va bien

Jejeje, gracias; ayudar al maestro de bayas me ha ayudado mucho, los chicos necesitan las bayas para sus concursos

Hablando de, vengo a proponerte algo

¿De qué se trata?

Mi maestro fue invitado a una exhibición en Sinnoh

Wallace ¿eh? Me alegra

Si, y me dijo que podía llevar a 2 personas

Creo que veo para donde va tu visita

Anda, di que sí, eres una de las mejores coordinadoras que conozco y creo que los 3 podríamos hacer un buen equipo—dijo con unos enormes ojos que trataban de convencer

No lo sé, no he estado en un concurso desde hace tiempo

Yo te puedo ayudar, mi equipo y yo los regresaremos a su antigua gloria

Hehehehe, está bien Ruby, cuando… —Maggie se detuvo al ver por su ventana una silueta que le resultaba molesta y familiar—espera un momento, tengo que salir

…está bien

Maggie se dirigió hacia la puerta y con ella fue Ninetails, que llevaba una pequeña bolsa colgada en su costado. Al salir de la casa vio a un hombre alto y robusto, de facciones muy marcadas y cabello largo y negro; llevaba puesto un chaleco rojo sobre una camisa negra, pantalón negro y botas gruesas negras, detrás de él iba un Swellow y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, aun así Maggie no estaba muy alegre de verlo

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Mitch?—dijo Maggie con una seria expresión y un tono grave

Vamos, ¿Qué manera es esa de recibir a tu viejo compañero?

La manera en la que recibo a gente que no quiero volver a ver ni tratar con

Vaya, eso duele

Por favor, dime qué demonios quieres

He venido para ofrecerte el regreso de nuestro equipo

…¿de qué estás hablando?

No puedo darte detalles ahora, pero créeme que el mundo no será el mismo cuando terminemos

La última vez que escuche eso vi cómo la gente moría mientras la región entera se sumía en total destrucción

Oh si, buenos tiempos

Largo de aquí Mitch, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo o lo que quieres hacer

Me temo que si no te puedo tratar como aliada, ¡te tendré que tratar como amenaza!—al terminar de decir esto su Swellow se lanzó sobre ella pero antes de que se acercara demasiado el Ninetails de Maggie mordió al Swellow de Mitch y ambos se separaron—demonios, olvide a ese molesto zorro

¿Atacando por la espalda? No creía que caerías tan bajo Mitch

Lo siento Maggie, pero quería terminar pronto con esto—Mitch tomó sus pokeballs y de ellas salieron 1 Macargo, 1 Camerupt y 1 Houndoom

Veo que sigues con eso de todo fuego

¿Qué tu no?

No, ya no—Maggie iba a moverse pero todos los pokemons de Mitch atacaron a Ninetails

No, no, no Maggie, no alarguemos esto más de lo innecesario—los pokemons de Mitch siguieron atacando a Ninetails, dejándolo gravemente herido— ¡termínenlos a ambos!—antes de que los pokemons de Mitch atacaran un enorme rayo de color azul fue lanzado hacia ellos, hiriéndolos a todos y mojando el terreno, entonces una poderosa ventisca golpeo a los pokemons de Mitch, congelándolos en el lugar— ¡¿Qué demonios?!

¿no podías evitar intervenir?—dijo Maggie con una sonrisa de alivio, frente a ella cayeron un Swampert y un Milotic

Claro que no, ¿Qué clase de holder sería si no detuviera esto?—dijo Ruby, que se encontraba detrás de Maggie—te recomiendo que te vayas de aquí antes de que decida mostrarte lo que mi padre me ha enseñado

Maldición, quería evitar enfrentarme a ustedes, pero veo que no tengo opción—Mitch regresó a sus Pokemons a sus pokeballs y Swellow se lo llevó—nos veremos una vez más chico, eso tenlo por seguro—Mitch se fue del lugar

¡Ninetails!—Maggie se apresuró a ir con su Ninetails, que estaba bastante herido, sacó una poción y comenzó a curar a su pokemon

Si aún decides ir, nos veremos en Sootopolis City en 2 días—dijo mientras se alejaba

¿a dónde vas?

Tengo que hablar con mi padre, no me agrada que el apareciera y tal vez sea mejor que evitemos que esto escale a un nuevo nivel.

Ruby presionó el botón en sus tenis y nuevamente, a una gran velocidad comenzó a correr, en dirección oeste; su expresión era seria y con preocupación—_espero que esto no ocurra otra vez_—pensó.


	4. Robos del pasado

**NOTA: **Ningún nombre ni personaje me pertenece. Espero les agrade este capitulo

* * *

**Robos del pasado**

Una joven de cabello negro se encuentra en un campo abierto, lleva puesto una bata blanca sobre una camisa negra y una falda rosa, su cabello suelto cubre hasta sus hombros; se encuentra escribiendo en una libreta que lleva con ella el comportamiento de varios pokemons que están a su alrededor. Todos los pokemons están marcados con un pequeño pendiente en sus orejas y cada uno estaba en diferentes actividades –_parece que los patrones de comportamiento no han cambiado mucho_—pensó mientras seguía escribiendo, después de un rato cerró su libreta, tomo una pokeball que llevaba en su espalda, debajo de la bata y de ella sacó a un Rapidash; el corcel de fuego se agachó lo suficiente para que la chica lo pudiera montar y después comenzó a caminar, dirección sur. Al cabo de un rato Rapidash llegó a una colina donde, en la cima, había un pequeño edificio, parecía ser una casa, la joven bajo de su pokemon y lo regresó a su pokeball, caminó por la colina hasta que llegó a la casa y entró, dentro era un laboratorio con varios aparatos de investigación, 3 huevos en una incubadora bastante grande y un comunicador en una esquina, trabajando se encontraban 2 hombres, el primero un hombre delgado de cabello castaño y el otro ya mayor con un espeso bigote y barba, con ropa formal

Profesor no parece que el ambiente cambie el comportamiento de los Cacneas; tanto en desiertos como en bosques o lagos, no consumen mucha agua y les gusta estar bajo tierra la mayor parte del tiempo—dijo el hombre delgado

Bien, entonces ya tenemos un patrón para este tipo de pokemons—dijo el hombre del bigote

Lo que si note es que realmente los Cacneas prefieren el clima seco que el templado o el húmedo y parece que este clima estimula su evolución

Entonces es el calor seco combinado con la arena lo que estimula la evolución de Cacnea una vez que alcanza el nivel requerido en estado salvaje

Parece ser así profesor

Bien, prepara los pokemons para mandarlos de regreso con Birch

Si señor

La chica observaba mientras ambos trabajaban y tomaba notas mentales de lo que veía, el profesor volteó y la vio arada ahí

Ah! Señorita Berlitz, que bueno que regreso—dijo el profesor

Oh, Platinum, terminaste con los pokemons—dijo el otro hombre

Padre, profesor; si termine con las anotaciones—dijo Platinum

¿hubo cambios de comportamiento?—preguntó el profesor

No, a pesar de los cambios en el ambiente su carácter y comportamiento no cambio… pero si hay algo extraño

¿Qué ocurre Platinum?—preguntó su padre

Los Nidorino y Nidorina que estaban con el grupo de Nidorans, ya no están

¡¿Está segura señorita?!—dijo el profesor

Si profesor, cuando los fui a revisar, no se encontraban con el grupo y al ir a buscarlos solo encontré sus identificadores destruidos junto a una roca

Significa que ambos escaparon

Pero porque lo harían, no creo que el grupo los agrediera—dijo el profesor

Algo debió haberlos hecho moverse del lugar—dijo Platinum

Mientras ellos discutían esto y preparaban el transporte de pokemons, Platinum transcribía sus notas en una de las computadoras del laboratorio –_me pregunto cómo estarán esos 2_—pensaba mientras escribía. Pasó un rato antes de que Platinum terminara de transcribir sus anotaciones así que una vez terminada, tomó sus cosas y se despidió de ambos adultos y se retiró. Mientras caminaba pesaba en sus antiguos compañeros, en su viaje por toda la región y a todos los que conocieron y lo que vivieron durante ese tiempo, de la comenzó a escucharse un pitido que provenía de su mochila, al abrirla sacó un aparato largo de color rojo y decoraciones negras y con un pequeño foco verde que estaba parpadeando mientras emitía el pitido; al principio le dio nostalgia por el viaje con sus compañeros, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que el pokedex solo emitía ese sonido cuando había otro cerca así que sorprendida comenzó a voltear hacia todos lados, buscando donde estaba el otro pokedex. Con Rapidash moviéndose por los alrededores, pronto vio un joven de casi la misma edad y estatura que ella, llevaba un chaleco Gris oscuro con una franja de un gris más claro sobre una camisa blanca, pantalones de mezclilla, una bufanda roja, tenis blancos y una boina roja, Platinum estaba totalmente segura que era su amigo, Diamond que al verlo dormir ahí solamente confirmaba que era el, con una ligera sonrisa Platinum tomó su pokedex, que lo había apagado para apagar el pitido, lo coloco junto a su oreja y lo encendió de nuevo, haciendo que el pitido le retumbara en la oreja y despertándolo de golpe, ella solo lo rio mientras el chico se despertaba asustado, al ver a Platinum su cara se llenó de alegría

¡Señorita Platinum!—dijo Diamond mientras se ponía de pie— ¡qué bueno volver a verla!

Hola Diamond—dijo Platinum mientras abrazaba a su amigo

Es bueno volver a verla

Por favor no seas tan formal conmigo, ¿somos amigos no?

Lo siento, me acostumbre a llamarla así

Está bien, pero… ¿Dónde está Pearl?—pregunto volteando a los alrededores

Si, bueno, el por ahora no está conmigo, se fue con su padre a la Battle Frontier

Oh vaya… bueno que bien

Sí, estaba bastante entusiasmado

¿Qué haces por estos rumbos Diamond?

Bueno, después de visitar a mi maestro, iba de regreso a mi casa cuando decidí descansar un poco y… me quedé dormido hehehehe

Hehehe, tú no has cambiado en nada

No sé si tomarlo como cumplido, pero gracias señorita—mientras los 2 hablaban y caminaban, el teléfono de Platinum comenzó a sonar, ella al contestarlo solo escucho una explosión

¿Hola? ¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Profesor, padre que ocurre?!

La llamada se cortó y al salir de los arboles veían humo venir del laboratorio de Rowan, Diamond subió a Rapidash y ambos se apresuraron de regreso al laboratorio. Llegando al laboratorio vieron llamas saliendo de uno de los costados, Rapidash pateó la puerta para entrar y vieron parte del laboratorio destruido, en el suelo estaban Rowan y el padre de Platinum inconscientes y heridos, Diamond bajó y sacó a su Munchlax y Lickylicky, ordenándoles que sacaran a Rowan y al padre del laboratorio, Platinum sacó a su Empoleon para que apagara las flamas, mientras lo hacía distinguió una silueta buscando entre las cosas del profesor

¡Tú fuiste el responsable de esto! Empoleon usa Aqua Jet!—furiosa Platinum ordenó a su pokemon atacar a aquella sombra, pero cuando lo iba a golpear otra figura salto y entonces solamente vio un fuerte destello y Empoleon fue repelido— ¿Qué demonios?

Señorita, por favor no sea impulsiva—la sombra se vio que sacaba una libreta de uno de los cajones— esa libreta… ¡WIG! Razor Leaf—Diamond sacó a su Torterra para evitar que la sombra huyera, pero la figura que atacó a Empoleon rechazó el ataque y lanzo una serie de rayos hacia ellos

¡Cuidado Diamond!—ambos lograron evitar los ataques, pero cuando reaccionaron ya no estaban las figuras que habían atacado

No… se la llevaron

¡Padre! ¡Profesor! Están bien—grito mientras iba con ellos

Sí, no fue nada grave—dijo Rowan—Diamond, ¿eres tú?

Se la llevaron profesor—dijo mientras regresaba a Wig a su pokeball—se llevaron la libreta

…maldición…lo siento Diamond, no creí que esto pasaría—dijo Rowan

¿Qué está pasando profesor, de que habla Diamond?—dijo Platinum

Después del caos con el Equipo Galactic, le encargue al profesor Rowan que cuidara la libreta de anotaciones de Pluto

Pero parece ser que en algún momento se enteraron que la tenía yo y vinieron por ella

Pero… el equipo se desintegró y Pluto fue encerrado… ¿Por qué vendrían ahora?

No lo sabemos señorita Blirtz, pero no podemos esperar a ver que harán, Diamond necesitas ir por Pearl, tráelo de regreso y prepárense los 3, necesitaremos su ayuda una vez más.


	5. Un misterio frente a sus ojos

**NOTA: No me pertenecen ninguno de los nombres o personajes de esta historia**

* * *

**Un misterio frente a sus ojos**

Es el medio día en el camino, 3 chicos se encuentran caminando por el bosque que cruza el camino, 2 chicas y un chico que van corriendo en dirección al este, la chica que va al frente es una joven de cabello largo castaño, lleva una camiseta blanca con un chaleco negro, shorts de mezclilla, botas negras y una gorra blanca con rosa; detrás de ella van un chico de cabello castaño, camiseta y pantalón negro con una chamarra azul, tenis rojos y una gorra con negro y detrás de él una chica de pantalón corto verde, con camisa blanca y chaleco naranja, rubia con un gorro verde. La chica que va al frente esta con una enorme sonrisa mientras los otros 2 se les ve cansados

¡Vamos chicos llegaremos tarde!—dijo la chica al frente mientras seguía corriendo

Pres, por favor, detente un momento, no podemos seguir—dijo el chico

Oh vamos Black, no me digas que se cansaron tan pronto—dijo la chica de la gorra

Black tiene razón White, llevamos corriendo por casi 1 hora—dijo la chica del gorro

Oh, está bien, descansaremos un poco—dijo White deteniéndose

Gracias… Bel—dijo Black mientras recuperaba el aliento

No… hay… problema—dijo Bel igualmente tratando de recuperar el aliento

Miren, hay un pequeño lago por haya, descansemos ahí—dijo White

Los 3 llegaron al pequeño lago donde habían varios pokemons de agua jugando, Black inmediatamente se dejó caer en el pasto, seguido por Bel que calló en sus rodillas ambos extremadamente cansados, mientras que White simplemente se sentó junto a donde había caído Black, mientras los 3 descansaban White fue a buscar algunas bayas en el bosque. Mientras se encontraba en el bosque cerca del lago White escuchó un eco, al principio no le prestó atención, pero al escucharlo más de 2 veces se preocupó acerca de que podría ser así que regresó con Black y Bel, que ya se les veía descansados

¡Black, Black, Black!—gritó mientras se acercaba corriendo.

¿mmmh? ¿Qué pasa pres?—dijo Black mientras se sentaba

Escuche algo en el bosque

¿Qué cosa White?—dijo Bel

Un eco

¿en serio? ¿un eco?—dijo Black

¡Es en serio! Escuche varias veces el mismo sonido, ¡tienes que venir ahora!

Ok, ok, ya voy—dijo mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a Bel—veamos de que se trata esto.—White los llevó al bosque donde había escuchado el sonido, pero no escuchaban nada—creo que debió haber sido el cansancio lo que—antes de que Black terminara se escuchó aquel eco—… ok lo escucho

¿Qué es eso?—dijo Bel mientras escuchaban el eco

No lo sé, pero no me agrada—contestó White

Pareciera como un rugido—dijo Black mientras escuchaba detenidamente— ¡y viene de esa dirección!—dijo apuntando a su izquierda y comenzando a correr

¡Black espera!—grito Bel y ambas lo comenzaron a seguir

Mientras los 3 corrían por el bosque, tuvieron una extraña sensación; pero decidieron ignorarla mientras trataban de apresurarse a llegar a donde escuchaban ese rugido, mientras más se acercaban a donde venía, más cansados se sentían y más trabajo les costaba moverse, por fin llegaron hasta donde se escuchaba más fuerte el rugido y ahí se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos altos, donde detrás de ellos había un Nidoking y una Nidoqueen que estaban rodeados por un grupo de personas vestidas en negro con varios pokemons fuera, entre ellos Slowkings, Hypnos, Grumpigs y Claydolls; los 3 se sentían más pesados y les costaba trabajo observar lo que ocurría

White, no me puedo mover—susurró Bel

Yo tampoco, algo está mal aquí

Chicas miren, esos hombres de negro—susurró Black mientras señalaba a los que estaban alrededor de los Nidos

En sus ropas, ese logo…—dijo White

Sí, es el logo de Team Plasma—dijo Bel

¿Qué significa esto? Team plasma se desintegro cuando vencimos a Gehchis—dijo Black

No solo sus ropas, hay algo diferente en ellos

Se les ve más agresivos—veían como los soldados plasma atacaban a ambos pokemons salvajes de una manera muy agresiva

Tenemos que ayudar a esos pokemons—dijo Bel

No podemos movernos, algo nos está afectando a nosotros—dijo Black

No solo a nosotros, también a esos pokemons—dijo White mientras veía como los Nidos no se podían mover con facilidad

Creo que sé lo que está pasando—dijo Black

¿Qué?—preguntaron las 2 chicas

Los Claydolls que rodean al grupo, todos están haciendo algo que afecta el peso de las cosas en la zona

¿Cómo qué?—preguntó Bel

Solo hay 1 ataque que puede hacer eso, Gravedad. Están usando el movimiento en conjunto para aumentar la eficacia

¿pero por qué no solo lo hacen contra ellos?—preguntó White

Para que nadie pueda intervenir, algo tienen que hacer con esos 2 que no pueden permitir que alguien intervenga

Mientras los 3 observaban no podían evitar sentir esa frustración e impotencia al ver a los 2 Nidos siendo brutalmente atacados por los soldados plasma, no los dejaban descansar y apenas si podían defenderse, lo único que lograron ver es que Nidoking enterró su mano en el suelo durante un intento de usar Terremoto, pero fue atacado mientras trataba de ejecutar el ataque y seguían atacándolos, cada vez más seguido y causaban más daño a los Nidos que no podían hacer nada ante los ataques tan consecutivos que sufrían. De entre los soldados apareció uno ya viejo que llevaba una gabardina morada con negro y un gorro alto que indicaba un rango superior a los demás, uno de los soldados le dijo algo que los chicos no lograron escuchar por los ataques, el viejo hizo un ademan y después dio la vuela, entonces los Slowkings se reunieron y todos juntos lanzaron una combinación de Blizzards y Icebeams sobre los 2 Nidos. Al despejarse los ataques ambos pokemons estaban absolutamente congelados; los chicos veían con furia como los habían atacado y entonces 2 de los Hypnos se colocaron frente a cada Nido congelado, se cubrieron de un aura brillante y se lanzaron a gran velocidad contra los pokemons congelados, despedazándolos con todo y el hielo, los 3 entrenadores solo pudieron ver con horror esta acción de los soldados y sus pokemons, que simplemente regresaron a sus pokeballs y se retiraron.

10 minutos después de que los soldados se fueron, los chicos seguían detrás de los arbustos, en shock al haber visto una acción tan cruel como esa, Black se puso de pie y lentamente se acercó a donde estaban los trozos de hielo y se hinco ante ellos, enojado consigo mismo por no haberlos podido ayudar, las chicas detrás de él no se atrevieron a acercarse mucho, Bel estuvo a punto de vomitar al ver una escena tan cruda como esa y White solo tuvo valor para acercarse a aquel agujero que el Nidoking había hecho la intentar atacar, al acercarse lo suficiente vio un extraño brillo morado en aquel hoyo, metió la mano y sacó una pequeña placa de color morado, al tocarla con las 2 manos un intenso brillo morado cubrió el lugar obligándolos a los 3 a cerrar sus ojos por la intensidad. Al disminuir la luz Bel soltó un grito, Black vio a Bel y se dio cuenta que estaban rodeados de pokemons venenosos; todos tenían una expresión de furia y se veían preparados a atacar en cualquier momento

Amm…chicos….creo que ellos piensan que fuimos nosotros los que hicimos esto—dijo Bel

Esto no me agrada, son demasiados incluso para nosotros—dijo Black

No parece que podamos razonar con ellos—dijo White

Pres, que fue eso que brillo hace un rato

Encontré esta tableta en donde el Nidoking había enterrado s puño

Chicos… no me estoy… sintiendo muy bien… uhh…—Bel se cayó al suelo y parecía muy enferma, fue entonces que Black se dio cuenta al sentir un dolor intenso en el pecho

Aaaggh!... maldición… están usando Poison Powder—un Seviper que estaba en el grupo se lanzó sobre Black y lo golpeó usando Poison Tail, lo que hizo que gritara del dolor tuviera un serio golpe en el vientre, después rodeó a White con su cuerpo y comenzó a apretarla—maldita…aaagh!...demonios, no puedo…hacer…nada—White gritaba de dolor cada vez que Seviper apretaba más y más, White se desmayó y solo quedó Black, apenas soportando el dolor y manteniéndose consiente—_demonios, no puedo dejar que… termine así, no en este lugar… maldita sea… no...puedo… seguir_—antes de que quedara inconsciente, Black logró ver una silueta que llegaba y atacaba a todos los pokemons que los estaban rodeando, luego una figura se acercó a ellos y Black perdió el conocimiento.

Black despertó, sintiendo todo su cuerpo adolorido, no estaban en el mismo lugar que recordaba y no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado; sabía que no había muerto por el dolor constante que estaba sintiendo, trató de ponerse de pie pero solo logro acostarse de lado, junto a él vio a White y Bel, ambas aun dormidas pero parecían estar bien, del otro lado encontró una nota que decía:

"_lamentó no poder quedarme a responder sus preguntas mis compañeros, pero me temo que debo encontrarme con alguien antes de que todo de inicio. La profesora Juniper me pidió que los llevara con ella a su laboratorio, pero en estas condiciones no sería lo mejor; les he suministrado un antídoto a los venenos que inhalaron así que no se preocupen, solamente sentirán como si hubieran sido golpeados por un Bouffalant pero estarán bien, espero encontrarme con ustedes en otra ocasión y en una mejor situación._

_El nuevo pokedex holder de Unova."_

Black consiguió sentarse y aguantar e dolor, aun no comprendía que estaba pasando y esa nota no había aclarado nada, estaba más confundido que lo normal, pero sabía que tal vez la profesora tendría respuestas a esto.


	6. Invitados Inesperados

**Nota: **No me pertenecen ninguno de los nombres o personajes de esta historia.

* * *

**Invitados Inesperados**

3 chicos caminan por el camino que cruza Viridian City, una chica de cabello castaño, un joven también de cabello castaño y una chica de cabello rubio, ella carga a una pikachu en sus brazos mientras los otros 2 chicos van un poco más adelantados y la joven rubia parece algo triste

¿Qué diablos hacías en Celadon?—dijo Green

Quería hablar con Erika, nada más—respondía la chica

No seas tan duro Green, estoy segura que Yellow solo quería averiguar más de Red—dijo Blue

¡BLUE!—Yellow grito muy avergonzada

Hahahahahaha relájate, además no es como si fuera un secreto—dijo Blue riendo

… —Yellow quedo con la cara totalmente roja y en silencio mirando hacia abajo

Iban por la ruta camino a Pallet Town platicando cuando Green se detuvo totalmente, Blue chocó contra su espalda y casi se cae, entonces antes de preguntarle que ocurría colteó a donde veía Green y vio humo negro alzándose desde donde se encontraba el laboratorio del profesor, confundidas Yellow y Blue veían el humo y Green de un rápido movimiento tomo su pokeball y sacó a arcanine, monto en él y se dirigió a toda velocidad a la casa de su abuelo; Blue y Yellow también sacaron a sus pokemons y trataron de alcanzar a Green.

Green llegó con su Arcanine y una estela de polvo los siguió hasta el laboratorio, donde se vió la puerta del lugar totalmente destruida, preocupado bajo de su pokemon y ambos entraron a la casa, donde había muchas cosas destruidas y un enorme agujero en el muro que tenían en frente; buscando en todas las habitaciones de la parte de abajo vio de donde salían las llamas, pero le dio poca importancia mientras buscaba a su abuelo

¡¿Abuelo?!—grito mientras buscaba, escucho algo que le parecieron voces en la parte de arriba, así que regresó a su Arcanine a su pokeball y cuidadosamente comenzó a subir. Mientras más escalones subía lograba escuchar más claramente que efectivamente había más gente en el lugar.

¡Responde anciano!—dijo una de las voces— ¿Dónde están los datos?

Esa información es secreta y no se las pienso dar—dijo otra voz que Green reconoció mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras

No quieras hacerte el valiente viejo—se escuchó que lo golpeaba y el caía al piso—si no quieres decirnos voluntariamente está bien, tenemos formas de hacerte hablar—antes de poder acercarse más Green lanzó su pokeball y Arcanine salió soltando un fuerte rugido, que distrajo lo suficiente a los extraños para que el pudiera subir de lleno

¡Arcanine usa Extreme Speed!—el pokemon comenzó a correr a una velocidad en la que solo se podía ver los espejismos de sus movimientos y golpeó a quienes estaban junto a su abuelo fuertemente, Green se apresuró a llegar con su abuelo, que estaba sangrando de un brazo y de su frente— ¿Abuelo que ocurrió, Dónde está Red?

Green, tenemos que… evitar que destruyan el laboratorio—dijo aguantando el dolor de su brazo, entonces Arcanine fue atacado por un relámpago que lo hizo retroceder, cuando los rayos se disiparon Green vio un pokemon que jamas había visto, era negro con azul y sus profundos ojos amarillos le daban una apariencia algo intimidante, pero Arcanine no se dejaba intimidar y rugió fuertemente. Ambos pokemons se veían fijamente y caminaban en círculos, los sujetos que había atacado Arcanine se pusieron de pie

¡Luxray usa Discharge!—el pokemon lanzó de su cuerpo un potentísimo ataque eléctrico hacia Arcanine

¡Arcanine Extreme Speed!—el pokemon nuevamente a velocidad inigualable se movió por el lugar hasta que embistió al pokemon desconocido, este se puso rápidamente de pie

¡ahora usa Thunder Bolt!—Luxray lanzó una serie de relámpagos de su cuerpo que golpearon a Arcanine

¡vamos usa Fire Blast!—el pokemon de fuelo lanzó una poderosa llamarada en forma de estrella que golpeó al pokemon negro y lo estrelló contra la pared—¡antes de que se levante, terminalo con Extreme Speed!—Arcanine repitió el ataque y lo embistió con tal fuerza que atravesó la pared

…maldita sea, no podremos continuar en esta situación—dijo uno de los hombres

Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí antes de que lleguen los demás—dijo el otro, sacó un weezing de su pokeball y usando pantalla de humo para cubrir su rastro lograron escapar.

Green por fin pudo relajarse un poco cuando ellos se fueron y fue con su abuelo, quien estaba recostado sobre uno de los muros, Green lo tomó por el brazo que no estaba herido y lo cargo hasta que llegaron abajo; donde Blue y Yellow ya habían apagado las llamas y habían quitado varias cosas y escombros del lugar

¡profesor!—exclamaron ambas al verlo bajar herido con Green, quien lo llevó al sillón que habían acomodado— ¿Qué ocurrió?

Un par de hombres atacaron el laboratorio, después me fueron a buscar y luego llegó Green

Abuelo, ¿Dónde está Red? el debería haber estado aquí

El me llamó… dijo que tenía que estar en Cerulean…

¿Qué tenía que estar haciendo ahí?—preguntó Yellow preocupada

No me lo… dijo, solamente que no podría llegar

Maldición Red, te dije que te quedaras… —murmuró Green

Basta, una razón deberá haber tenido para no venir—dijo el profesor

Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital profesor—dijo Blue—sus heridas se ven graves

Si…creo que sería lo mejor, pero no podemos dejar el lugar solo, ellos podrían regresar

Yo me quedare y esperare a Red que regrese—dijo Yellow

Está bien, vamos abuelo, tenemos que salir de aquí—entre Green y Blue tomaron al profesor y lo sacaron—dile a Red que estaremos en Viridian city—dijo Green algo enojado

Bien—respondió Yellow y se fueron.

Pasaron alrededor de 3 horas desde que Green y Blue se fueron con el profesor y Yellow comenzó a escuchar un ruido de aleteo que venía de fuera, asi que decidió ocultarse junto a algunos de los muebles que quedaban en buen estado para que no la vieran, después de un pequeño rato una silueta atravesó la puerta destrozada y se quedó detenida unos momentos en la entrada, viendo el lugar, dio 3 pasos y Yellow se lanzó con toda su fuerza sobre la silueta, tumbándolo en el suelo y cayendo sobre ella, después tomo sus brazos y los estiró para que no pudiera moverse, con una expresión molesta vio la cara de red que estaba sorprendido y desconcertado por lo que estaba pasando

Em… hola—dijo Red pero Yellow no respondió nada, solamente lo veía enojada—no sé si debería hacer la siguiente pregunta… —dijo algo nervioso

Pregunta—dijo ella enojada

¿Qué está pasando aquí?—Yellow se mantuvo en silencio y con un movimiento rápido le dio una bofetada a Red, que quedó sorprendido por eso, Yellow se puso de pie y se alejó algo de Red

¡¿y eso porque fue?!—dijo mientras se ponía de pie

Eso fue por haberte ido de aquí y dejar que todo esto pasara—respondió aun molesta

¿pero qué ocurrió?

Después de que le dijiste al profesor que no estarías, él y el laboratorio fueron atacados y el profesor esta lastimado—Red se quedó inmóvil sin hablar ante lo que le habían dicho—Blue y Green se lo llevaron a Viridian city para que lo atendieran

Red se quedó sin palabras, totalmente inmóvil mirando hacia el suelo con una expresión de enojo; de la nada dio media vuelta, tomo una pokeball y con Aero fuera se dirigió volando hacia Viridian City, Yellow rápidamente trató de seguirlo con la ayuda de Kitty, su Butterfree, pero le costaba mantenerse cerca de él.

Llegando a Viridian city, Red se apresuró a buscar al profesor, Blue y Green, quien lo recibió con un golpe y un reproche por haber faltado y permitir que eso pasara. Red otra vez se molestó con el mismo por haberse ido, pero el profesor intervino, disculpando a Red de cualquier cosa, sabiendo que de seguro tenía una buena razón por la cual se fue. Aprovechando que los 4 ya estaban juntos, el profesor comenzó a contarles lo que había investigado y lo que estaba cerca de ocurrir y que los necesitaba a los 4 en Kanto en todo momento.


	7. La primera reunion

**Nota: **No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes o lugares de esta historia.  
oh vaya, este ha sido el capitulo mas largo hasta el momento, 7 paginas en total; cosa rara generalmente son de 3, máximo 4 paginas por capitulo pero parece que era necesario para la introducción de el problema grande. Espero sea de su agrado, compartan, comenten y den sugerencias chicos.

* * *

**La primera reunion**

3 Días han pasado desde el incidente en el laboratorio y la situación parece que cada vez es más precaria, Red recibió noticias de parte de los campeones de las otras regiones acerca de la actividad criminal en el mundo, Green por su parte recibió noticias por parte de los líderes de gimnasio de varios robos y ataques de gente desconocida en varias regiones, ahora los 4 holders se dirigían a la isla Floe, el hogar de Lorelei, ya que el profesor sentía que sería el lugar más seguro para una reunión de tal importancia, en el barco viajaban el profesor Oak, Green, Red, Yellow y Blue, tanto Green como Red debían informar a la organización pokemon de Kanto lo que se discutiera en esta reunión, Red como campeón de la región y Green como el líder de gimnasio de Viridian City.

Conforme el barco se acerca a la isla, los holders comienzan a tomar sus objetos personales, preparándose para desembarcar, a los 4 se les ve bastante serios, saben que esta reunión traerá noticias acerca de lo que ha ocurrido y que no pueden ser buenas; no paso mucho antes de que el capitán diera el aviso de bajar del barco para después dirigirse a un edificio bastante alto, construido hace tiempo a petición del profesor Oak para reunirse ahí con otros profesores y personas de importancia, que en esta ocasión sería el lugar de reunión de los Pokedex Holders. Al llegar al salón, fueron recibidos por varios trabajadores que mantenían en condiciones óptimas el lugar, entraron y se dirigieron a una habitación donde habían 6 mesas con un total de 22 sillas distribuidas por el lugar

Wow, ¿realmente seremos tantos?—dijo Red mientras entraban en el lugar

Así es, parece que todo está preparado para la reunión—contestó el profesor Oak

Profesor, si no le molesta responder… ¿Qué clase de reunión será esta?—pregunto Yellow

Bueno, creo que es hora de que se los diga… esta será la reunión de todos los Pokedex Holders de las 5 regiones—los 4 chicos quedaron sorprendidos ante esto, hasta este momento jamás se les había informado de que sería la reunión y no esperaban que verían a todos los Pokedex Holders en un solo lugar

Cuando dijo todos, ¿realmente se refiere a todos?—preguntó Blue

Sí, fue algo difícil pero finalmente logramos reunirlos a todos—contestó el profesor

Entonces la situación debe ser grave para ameritar que nos reúnan a todos a la vez—dijo Green

De acuerdo a lo que investigue y lo que me han dicho los demás profesores sí, es así de grave.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que uno de los trabajadores llegara y anunciara

De la región Hoenn, los entrenadores Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald y el profesor Birch—Ruby y Sapphire entraron corriendo felices al ver de nuevo a sus sempais y amigos de Kanto.

Mientras Emerald los veía algo avergonzado y saludaba a todos; el profesor se dirigió con el profesor Oak y lo saludo respetuosamente. Alrededor de 20 minutos después otro trabajador llegó y anunció

De la región Johto, los entrenadores Gold, Silver, Cristal y el profesor Elm—Gold entró con su patineta a toda velocidad y no logro girar a tiempo antes de estrellarse con Ruby y los 2 terminaron en el suelo y los demás miraban con gracia

¡te dije que dejaras esa cosa en casa!—dijo Cristal enojada a Gold

¿Cuándo te ha hecho caso?—dijo Silver mientras entraba y saludaba a los demás

Umm… cierto—contestó Cristal mientras saludaba

Gold se levantó y saludo igual a todos. Mientras esperaban todos platicaban de lo que había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron, como Red se coronó como el actual campeón de Kanto, acerca de la propuesta de Wallace a Ruby de viajar a la región Sinnoh y acerca de lo que podría tratar la reunión y finalmente conocerían a los demás Pokedex Holders de las otras regiones. Alrededor de 20 minutos pasaron antes de que otro de los trabajadores entrara a la habitación

De la región Sinnoh, los entrenadores Diamond, Pearl, la señorita Platinum Berlitz y el profesor Rowan— el profesor entró a la habitación, seguido de Platinum y detrás de ella, Diamond y Pearl, que iban conversando acerca del tiempo que Pearl pasó en la frontera con su padre; los demás se presentaron frente a los 3 de Sinnoh y ellos procedieron a saludar

Hola, yo soy Diamond

Mi nombre es Pearl

Mucho gusto en conocerlos, yo soy Platinum Berlitz—los 3 hicieron una ligera reverencia ante los Holders de Kanto, Johto y Hoenn—hemos escuchado bastante de ustedes—dijo Platina mientras se sentaban

bueno creo que las cosas en las que nos hemos involucrado realmente llegan a llamar la atención de otras regiones—dijo Gold

nosotros también escuchamos de los líos en los que ustedes se han metido—dijo Cristal

¿hmm ? ¿Cómo se enteraron?—pregunto Pearl

Cinthia me contó—dijo Red—ella les tiene mucho aprecio

¿Cinthia?—dijo Platinum— ¿te refieres a la campeona de Sinnoh Cinthia?

No sé a quién más podría estarme refiriendo—contestó Red

Entonces tu eres…-dijo platina sorprendida

Si…

¡Tú eres el campeón de Kanto, Red!

Hehehe… sí, soy yo—contestó mientras reía un tanto nervioso

¡Woow realmente eres tú! ¡Eres una leyenda!—dijo Pearl emocionado

Emm… gracias, creo

Pearl, por favor regresa a tu aciento—dijo Platinum mientras guardaba la calma—vaya, realmente es un honor conocer, no solo a uno de los primeros Pokedex Holders, pero también a el campeón más joven hasta el momento en cualquier liga

Parece que alguien hizo su tarea—dijo Green

Me gusta estar lo más informada posible—respondió Platinum

Eso parece—respondió Green—parece que ustedes se enfrentaron con un reto bastante grande, según nos informaron

¿Se refieren a los dragones?—preguntó Diamond

Efectivamente, se enfrentaron a 3 de los pokemons más fuertes hasta el momento, creo que es de admirar que hayan salido con bien de todo eso—dijo Blue

Jejeje, gracias por el cumplido—dijo Diamond

Pareciera que los holders estamos destinados a estar involucrados en acontecimientos que ponen en peligro al mundo—dijo Yellow, los entrenadores siguieron platicando.

Así pasaron varios minutos, los jóvenes seguían discutiendo del pasado mientras que los profesores discutían sus recientes investigaciones y la razón principal por la cual se habían reunido, entonces un trabajador abrió la puerta

De la región Unova, los entrenadores Black, White, Bel y la profesora Juniper

Oh vaya, ya era hora de que llegaran—dijo el profesor mientras los recibían y se presentaban entre todos

Lamento la demora profesor, pero hubo un pequeño percance que tuvo que ser solucionado antes de venir—contestó la profesora

¿También en su región huh? Espero que sea solamente una coincidencia

Yo también profesor, yo también

Pero dime… ¿Dónde está el otro chico? El cuarto—preguntó el profesor mientras veía a los 3 holders

Él… no nos acompaña de hecho después del incidente no ha estado en la región y no lo pudimos localizar

Eso es extraño, y realmente puede ser un problema—mientras los profesores seguían hablando, uno de los trabajadores se acercó a Red, susurrando algo que solo el escuchó e inmediatamente Red salió de la habitación, junto con el trabajador

¿Red?—dijo Yellow al verlo dirigirse a la salida— ¿¡Red!?

¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?—dijo Gold

Últimamente Red ha estado actuando algo extraño—dijo Blue

Alrededor de 10 minutos después de que Red salió de la habitación se comenzaron a escuchar voces que venían de fuera, una d ellas fácilmente la identificaron como la voz de Red

Sigo creyendo que no es tan buena idea que me hayan elegido—dijo la otra persona

Oh vamos no digas eso, estoy seguro que el profesor sabe lo que hace—contestó Red

Pero… todo lo que hice, ¿realmente es lo mejor que yo esté aquí?

Sí tanto lo que tú me dijiste como lo que el profesor me conto es cierto, tus intenciones son buenas y honestas; simplemente fuiste una parte del plan

Tal vez sea cierto, pero aún tengo que asumir la responsabilidad de lo que hice

Eso es cierto, pero esta puede ser una manera de hacerlo, al ayudarnos a proteger tanto a las personas como a los pokemons.

Creo que tienes razón…

Tú no te preocupes ¿está bien?

Sí…

Al abrir la puerta, Red entró a la habitación con Pika fuera, detrás de él entró un joven un poco más alto que Red, de cabello verdoso largo, delgado y de expresión tranquila, llevaba una gorra negra con gris, una camisa blanca de manga corta sobre una camiseta negra, pantalones cafés, un collar. En cuanto entraron a la habitación, Black, White y Bel se pusieron de pie, sorprendidos con ver quien estaba tras de Red y casi por instinto lanzó a su Braviary fuera de su pokeball, con intención de atacar a N, pero fue detenido antes de acercarse por Pika, que uso Thunderwave, y lo paralizo

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?—preguntó Red

Eso te preguntaría yo a ti, ¿sabes quién es él?—dijo Black, enojado

Creo que él es a quien estábamos esperando

¿Qué? Eso no es posible—dijo White

En realidad White, si lo es… —interrumpió la profesora Juniper mientras se ponía de pie

¿profesora, a que se refiere?—preguntó Bel

Pues bien chicos verán, N es el elegido para ocupar el lugar de Cheren como el cuarto Pokedex Holder de nuestra región

¡¿Qué?!—los 3 entrenadores de Unova contestaron a la vez ante lo que les acababan de decir

Oh sabía que esto pasaría—dijo la profesora

¿Por qué de todas las personas el?—dijo Black—después de todo lo que hizo como lo eligió a el

Te sorprenderá saber que no fue mi decisión—dijo la profesora

La decisión fue mía—dijo el profesor Oak

Profesor ¿sabe quién es él?—dijo Bel

Si, lo sé, tanto la profesora como él mismo me informaron todo lo que paso en su región

¿Y si lo sabe por qué lo escogieron?—dijo White

Porque realmente sus intenciones fueron buenas, los métodos que uso fueron erróneos, pero el busca algo que todos nosotros buscamos, que tanto nosotros y los pokemons podamos vivir en armonía juntos—los holders de Unova quedaron sin palabras al escuchar esto, vieron a N acercarse a la mesa de los profesores, donde el profesor Oak le entregó su Pokedex

Agradezco profundamente su confianza profesor—dijo N al tomar el pokedex—antes que nada quiero disculparme con usted profesora, y también con ustedes Black, White, Bel… lo que hice en Unova estuvo mal, y a pesar de mis intenciones no hay excusa que justifique lo que paso; fue por mi culpa que ocurrió lo que quería evitar, que muchas personas abandonaran a sus pokemons y lo peor es que los hice sufrir, entrenadores y pokemons por igual, ellos creyeron en mis palabras y liberaron a los compañeros que los querían y habían estado con ellos y los pokemons no comprendieron que estaba pasando, por qué su amigo los dejaba, por qué los estaban abandonando y que harían ahora; varios encontraron un nuevo amigo—dijo mirando a Black—pero no todos tuvieron esa suerte y ahora muchos resienten a los humanos por ello. Mis acciones tuvieron consecuencias, consecuencias muy serias que dejaran marcados a muchos; tal vez no pueda hacer que lo olviden, y tampoco pueda regresar el tiempo para evitar hacerlo, pero si con esto puedo ayudar a reparar una pequeña parte del daño que cause, entonces estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario—los demás holders y los profesores quedaron en silencio

Bienvenido al equipo, N—dijo Red

Toma asiento N, ya es hora de explicar porque estamos todos aquí—dijo el profesor Oak—durante los últimos meses han ocurrido ciertos eventos que nos han ocacionado problemas a todos, ya me informaron los otros profesores de lo que ha ocurrido, pero eso no es todo; en los pasados meses han ocurrido varios robos a empresas de tecnología, bancos, casas de las familias con más dinero de las regiones y todas tienen algo en común; en cada región han comenzado a resurgir aquellos que ustedes vencieron. El ataque a mi laboratorio fue hecho por el equipo Rocket, de la misma manera el ataque al laboratorio del profesor Rowan fue hecho por el equipo galactic.

¿Todos resurgieron al mismo tiempo?—dijo Green

No exactamente al mismo tiempo, pero parece que todos poco a poco comenzaron a recuperar sus números

Entonces cada uno de los equipos ha regresado a sus actividades—dijo Yellow

Al principio creíamos que podría ser solo una coincidencia—dijo el profesor Rowan—a pesar de todo las regiones ya han lidiado con estos asuntos

¿al principio?—preguntó Blue

Cuando Oak me informo que su laboratorio había sido atacado al igual que el mío, y no solo eso, sino que estaban buscando información acerca de los legendarios fue entonces que lo pensamos

¿Qué cosa?—dijo Gold

Es solo una teoría, pero cabe la posibilidad que ahora estas 5 organizaciones estén trabajando juntas—dijo la profesora Juniper— ¿Qué estén buscando? Realmente aun no lo sabemos y no podemos hacernos a una idea aproximada, no hemos podido realmente captarlos con un patrón o algo

Entonces esto está escalando a afectar a todas las regiones—dijo Silver

Creemos que si—dijo Oak—durante este tiempo hemos tratado de averiguar que los haría moverse a todos al mismo tiempo y…—el profesor se distrajo al ver a White, Black y Bel susurrando mientras los señalaban—Black! ¿hay algo que necesites decirnos?—los 3 holders de Unova se sobresaltaron al llamado

Si profesor—dijo mientras miraba a White un tanto molesto—antes de que fuéramos con la profesora fuimos testigos de la crueldad a la que han escalado los equipos y encontramos algo que provoco que los pokemons salvajes nos atacaran

¿A qué te refieres Black?—preguntó la profesora Juniper, Black se le quedo viendo a White hasta que ella se puso de pie y sacó de su chaleco una tablilla de color morada y se las entregó a los profesores.

Oak rápidamente tomo la tablilla y con una expresión de incredulidad y asombro la sostuvo por unos momentos, después viendo a los chicos de Johto levanto la tablilla; los 3 entrenadores vieron la tablilla y rápidamente se acercaron con los profesores, Silver tomo la tablilla y preocupado miro a sus compañeros

¿Qué ocurre chicos?—preguntó Green

¡¿Cómo encontraron esto?!—preguntó Gold

La tenían un Nidoking y Nidoqueen en Unova que fueron… atacados por el equipo plasma—contestó Bel

Por cómo te detuviste me dice que fueron más que solo atacados ¿cierto?—dijo Red

Si—dijo White

¡Gold! ¿Qué es esa tablilla?—dijo Blue

Es una de las placas elementales—contestó Cristal

¿las placas elementales?—dijo Emerald— ¿las legendarias placas de Arceus?

¿tu como sabes de eso?—le preguntó Sapphire a Emerald

Cris me conto de su aventura con Arceus no hace mucho tiempo—contestó— ¿son esas placas Cris?

Si Emerald, son esas placas…—dijo Silver

¿Por qué los tendrían esos pokemons algo tan importante como esto?—dijo Silver

No lo sabemos… pero lo más probable por lo que paso es que ellos estaban buscando esta placa—dijo White.

Los profesores observaron cada uno la placa, durante 20 minutos la habitación estuvo en silencio, mientras uno observaba la placa otro tomaba notas y los demás discutían entre ellos; los Holders callados se veían entre ellos, Gold, Silver y Cristal se veían bastante preocupados siendo que ellos ya se habían enfrentado a los problemas que traían esas placas, de un momento a otro el profesor Rowan se levantó y se dirigió a los entrenadores

Bueno entrenadores, sabiendo lo que es esto tenemos una ligera idea de lo que puede ocurrir—dijo mientras se separaba de los demás profesores—si involucra a los criminales de todas las regiones significa que las placas están separadas por todo el mundo, lo que nos da una oportunidad de actuar con tiempo.

Red—dijo Oak mientras se ponía de pie—como el actual campeón de la liga de Kanto tendré que pedirte contactar a los demás campeones, les informes de la situación y les pidas que estén alertas a toda su región. Green, como el líder del gimnasio de Viridian te pediré que informes a los demás líderes de la región acerca de esto para que estén atentos

El resto de ustedes—dijo Juniper—tendrá la tarea de ir a los gimnasios de sus respectivas regiones, para avisar a los líderes de esta situación y que estén preparados para lo que sea. Nosotros estaremos investigando acerca de la placa y de cómo se relaciona con nuestras regiones y poder detenerlos lo más rápido posible.

Los entrenadores se despidieron rápidamente y cada quien viajo de regreso a su región; Red estuvo muy serio desde que se mostró la placa así que decidió irse directamente a su habitación, sin hablar con nadie hasta que regresaron a Kanto y partió inmediatamente al edificio de la asociación pokemon de Kanto, para contactar a los campeones.


	8. La llamada de los campeones

**Nota: **ninguno de los nombres, personajes o lugares son de mi propiedad.

Oh vaya, parece que a partir de ahora me tomara un poco mas de tiempo terminar los capítulos, espero realmente no sea tanto y aquellos que los leen sean pacientes. Bueno sin mas que decir aqui les delo el siguiente.

* * *

**La llamada de los campeones**

Los días han pasado, Green ha regresado al gimnasio de Viridian city, después de haber regresado de Cinnbar e informarle a Blaine lo que estaba ocurriendo con las organizaciones y que creía que posiblemente sería contactado por el equipo Rocket si es que ya estaban en Kanto, la misma advertencia le dio a Surge y Sabrina, puesto que ambos también habían trabajado con el equipo Rocket anteriormente. Con todos los líderes de Kanto ya informados de lo que podría pasar, Green regresó a su gimnasio a resumir sus actividades como líder y con esto era el turno de Red.

Dirigiéndose a los cuarteles de la Liga pokemon, sostenido por Aero, Red se le veía bastante pensativo, con una expresión seria y un tanto preocupada, Pika iba sobre la cabeza de Aero, disfrutando el viento y la vista de la región bajo el; acercándose al edificio de la liga Aero comenzó a descender hasta que Red tocó el piso y Pika bajo de su cabeza, Red regresó a Aero a su pokeball y entró al edificio. Pasando las instalaciones del centro pokemon dentro del edificio Red se dirigió a una oficina con puertas de cristal, al entrar el ella un hombre con peinado extravagante de baja estatura, con lentes y un ligero bigote, en su escritorio un pequeño letrero que lo identificaba como el líder de la asociación pokemon de Kanto; rápidamente vio a Red entrando

Ah! Red, has vuelto por fin—dijo

Sí señor, la reunión duro algo más de lo esperado

¿algo de lo que debamos enterarnos?—dijo el líder

Posiblemente tendremos que lidiar otra vez con el equipo Rocket

¿Cómo es posible? Nos deshicimos de ellos ya hace tiempo

Las cosas no han estado tan tranquilas como creíamos y posiblemente no serán los únicos con los que tendremos que lidiar

¿Las demás regiones están en la misma situación?

Es lo más posible

Entonces tendrá que informar esto, no podemos dejar que sus acciones vayan otra vez a causar el caos que han causado antes

Señor… necesito comunicarme con los otros campeones—el presidente volteó a ver a Red—sí, será lo mejor que ellos estén atentos a todo esto, espera en el salón del campeón, comunicare la línea cuando tenga el contacto con los otros 4 campeones

Red salió de la oficina y mientras se dirigía a la habitación del campeón pasó por la arena; aquella donde por primera vez, luchando contra Green, se corono como campeón de la región cuando apenas tenía 10 años, después de una serie de acontecimientos que comenzarían a forjar su camino como un pokedex holder. Pasaron 10 minutos cuando sonó el video-teléfono de la habitación, tardó un poco en levantarse y contestar

¿Sí?

Red, la conexión esta lista, los otros 4 campeones están en la línea—dijo el presidente

Gracias señor, yo me encargo desde aquí—el presidente salió de la línea y en la pantalla aparecieron 4 personas, 2 mujeres ; una mujer joven de cabello rubio con decoraciones negras y ojos grises y una chica de cabello de tonalidad morada y ojos café claro de piel morena, y los otros 2 eran hombres; uno de ellos era de cabello gris con ojos azules y el otro red lo reconocía perfectamente, Lance el maestro de los dragones

Joven campeón es un placer—dijo la mujer rubia—yo soy Cynthia, campeona actual de la región de Sinnoh

¡Hola!—dijo la chica emocionada—yo soy Iris, la campeona de Unova

Buen día joven campeón, yo soy Steven, campeón de Hoenn

Buen día, soy Lance, campeón de Johto

…Buen día campeones, yo soy Red el campeón de Kanto, gracias por responder tan pronto esta petición

¿Qué ocurre Red?—dijo Steven—no es muy común una comunicación entre todos los campeones

Lo sé, pero la situación confirmara esta necesidad

Cuéntanos, ¿Qué pasa?—dijo Lance

Durante las últimas semanas mis compañeros que llevan las pokedex en sus regiones han tenido encuentros con enemigos que todos ustedes han encontrado antes

De que hablas Red—pregunto Iris

Los equipo Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactic y Plasma han reaparecido en las regiones y esta vez han sido más agresivos, pero a la vez más cautelosos—los campeones todos estaban sorprendidos con esta noticia—en estos momentos los holders de cada región han de estar avisando a los líderes de gimnasio acerca de esto

¿Hace cuánto que tienen esta información?—preguntó Steven

Hace un par de días nos enteramos de esto

¿alguna idea de que es lo que estén planeando?—pregunto Cynthia

Tenemos una teoría pero aun no podemos confirmar nada, los profesores están trabajando incansables por tratar de averiguar que quieren y detenerlos antes de que lo tengan

Esto es preocupante

Los contacte a todos por que necesitaremos su ayuda para detenerlos lo antes posible, por favor mantengan los ojos abiertos ante cualquier evento sospechoso que pase en sus regiones

Hiciste bien Red, esta situación nos concierne a todos debido a lo que han pasado en nuestras regiones—dijo Steven

No te preocupes Red, daremos aviso a las elite 4 de nuestras regiones y nos mantendremos alerta de cualquier cosa—dijo Lance

Muchas gracias a todos, cualquier información que consigan por favor dígansela a los profesores o holders de sus regiones

Así lo haremos Red, nos despedimos por ahora—los 4 campeones se desconectaron y Red sostuvo el teléfono en su oído por un momento antes de colgar

…Elite 4… parece que es necesario que la reformemos aquí también

Red salió de la habitación y fue de regreso a la oficina de presidente de la asociación, le explico que ya había hablado con los campeones de las otras regiones y después le sugirió la idea de reformar la elite 4, que estaría bajo la responsabilidad de Red y pidió que le permitiera escoger a quienes formarían esta nueva elite, el presidente después de considerarlo por varios minutos acepto y Red salió de la oficina y posteriormente del edificio, tomó la pokeball y saco a Aero, dándole la indicación que lo llevara de regreso a Cerulean City.

Alrededor de 2 horas después de salir del edifico de la liga Pokemon, por fin Red vio Cerulean city debajo de él, le dio la indicación a Aero que bajara a la ciudad, Red dejó sus pokemons en el centro para que descansaran y al salir se dirigió al gimnasio. Llegando ahí se encontró con la líder, su buena amiga de cabello rojo

¡Misty!—gritó Red para llamar su atención, la pelirroja volteó y sonrió al verlo

¡Red! Hola—dijo mientras se acercaban—es bueno verte de nuevo

También es bueno verte Misty, ¿Cómo has estado?

Pues bien hasta hace poco—contestó un poco cansada

¿Green ya te informo?

Si—dio un suspiro—parece que es de nuevo la situación con los Rocket

Solo que esta vez posiblemente sea peor—Misty se vio algo preocupada cuando Red dijo esto—pero sé que los venceremos otra vez

Siempre optimista ¿no Red?

Tal vez no siempre, pero no por eso debemos dejar de pelear

Muy cierto, pero dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—Red se puso algo serio

Necesito que me des acceso—dijo

… ¿a…donde?—preguntó Misty, como si ya supiera la respuesta

A la cueva—el rostro de Misty mostro preocupación al escuchar eso

Red… hay algo en esa cueva que causa problemas aquí, los pokemons que están adentro se han vuelto muy agresivos y puede ser muy peligroso entrar, incluso para ti

Lo sé, pero realmente necesito entrar ahí—Misty se alejó un poco y después sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo

Entrégale esto al guardia junto a la cueva, te dejara pasar

Gracias Misty—Red tomó la tarjeta y se dirigió a la salida

Red…ten cuidado

La tendre

Red salió del gimnasió y se dirigió hacia el puente al norte de la ciudad, después cruzó por la hierba que había y salió a un pequeño claro donde había una cueva junto a la montaña que rodeaba la ciudad, junto a la cueva había un entrenador que estaba sentado hasta que vio a Red, se puso de pie; Red se acercó a él in le entregó la tarjeta que le había dado Misty, el entrenador vió a Red seriamente y lo dejó pasar. Después de haber entrado 10 metros en la cueva Red se detuvo con los ojos cerrados y se escuchó un profundo silencio en la cueva.


	9. Búsqueda en el volcán

**Nota: **wooo vaya este me tomo tiempo no? Bueno para ustedes que leen esta historia espero no hayan creído que la abandone (como varios otros) pero tuve un problema con mi computadora que se la llevaron y apenas la recupere hace un par de días y bueno tenia que seguir escribiendo y bueno muchos detalles que no vale la pena mencionar.

Espero les guste el capitulo y si es así compartanlo chicos, no dejen que se quede solo para ustedes, compartanlo para que todos los fans lo lean y me dejen sus opiniones ^^

**Nota 2: ninguno de los personajes ni nombres de esta historia me pertenecen**

* * *

**Búsqueda en el volcán**

Después de haber salido de Kanto y dejando atrás la reunión; Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald y el profesor Birch pasaron 2 días viajando en barco de regreso a Hoenn. Saphire y Emerald entrenaban en combates con sus pokemons mientras que Ruby preparaba a sus pokemons para la exhibición que haría junto con Maggie y su maestro Wallace, el profesor paso casi todo el trayecto en la habitación, revisando sus notas y las anotaciones que había tomado durante la reunión y cuando estuvo examinando la tablilla de Arceus. Durante el viaje Emerald y Saphire molestaron a Ruby por practicar solo para los concursos y lo retaron a un combate; sorprendidos quedaron ambos cuando vieron que Ruby y su equipo se habían vuelto bastante fuertes, venciendo al equipo completo de Emerald con solo 2 pokemons vencidos.

Al llegar a Hoenn el trio de entrenadores fueron a descansar, Emerald se había mudado con Ruby y su madre a petición de Cristal y Sapphire. A la mañana siguiente los 3 salieron juntos a comenzar con su misión; informar a los líderes de gimnasio de las noticias que habían recibido, comenzando con el pueblo más cercano, Petalburg, donde se encontraba el padre de Ruby y líder del gimnasio del gimnasio Petalburg, Norman. Al llegar a la ciudad Ruby vio un rostro familiar que hace tiempo no veía saliendo de gimnasio

¿Wally? !Hey Wally!—Ruby lo llamó, Wally volteó y sonrió al verlo

¡Ruby! Hola, como te ha ido—dijo muestras estrechaban manos

Bastante bien ¿y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bueno vine a ver a mi maestro y pedirle consejo

¿Consejo, para qué?

Bueno, saldré de viaje… solo

¿Qué? ¿a dónde iras?—preguntó sorprendido

A Johto—Ruby se sorprendió aún más al escuchar esto—por alguna razón siento que debo ir

¿Estás seguro de esto?

Sí, necesito ir

Muy bien, entonces ten cuidado y mucha suerte

Gracias Ruby, espero verte después—con esto Wally y Ruby se despidieron y los holdres entraron al gimnasio.

Entrando al gimnasio informaron a uno de los entrenadores dentro el asunto y que era urgente hablar con Norman, así que él, conociendo a Ruby y viendo que realmente era urgente, los llevó a través de las habitaciones del gimnasio hasta donde se encontraba Norman, quien estaba entrenando a su Linoone y Vigoroth para los futuros retadores. Al verlos llegar Norman detuvo a sus pokemons y recibió a los chicos

Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald ¿Qué los trae al gimnasio?—dijo Norman serio mientras tomaba una toalla

Hola papa—dijo Ruby

Hablen rápido chicos, interrumpen mi entrenamiento

Si, si—dijo Emerald—ayer regresamos de una reunión donde conocimos a los otros Pokedex Holders, donde nos enteramos que ha surgido la evidencia que las organizaciones criminales con las que estuvimos lidiando hace tiempo han reaparecido—Norman miro seriamente a los chicos y dejo caer la toalla

Eso significa que probablemente vaya a ocurrir lo de la última vez—dijo

O algo peor—dijo Sapphire—iremos a avisarle a los demás líderes de gimnasios acerca de esto y les pedimos que estén atentos a cualquier acontecimiento sospechoso que vean

Hay algo más que no me están diciendo—interrumpió Norman

Hay un elemento que nos puede decir que buscan, pero los profesores nos pidieron que no se lo dijéramos a nadie hasta que estuviéramos seguros de que eso era—dijo Ruby

Mientras más tarden ellos más tarde será para nosotros

Pero si no sabemos que están buscando no podemos predecir sus movimientos—Norman quedo serio durante un par de minutos

Muy bien, estaré atento a lo que ocurra

Entonces nosotros partiremos—los chicos comenzaron a salir del gimnasio

Ruby—dijo Norman—no hagas algo que preocupe a tu madre

Ruby saco una sonrisa burlona y salieron de gimnasio, Sapphire sacó a su Tropius y los 3 salieron volando, dirigiéndose a la ciudad Rustboro. Pasaron a Lavaridge a ver como estaba Flannery y a informarle de esto, pero al llegar se enteraron que no estaba en el pueblo, había salido al monte, pero eso ya había sido más de 3 horas atrás y comenzaban a preocuparse, rápidamente los entrenadores salieron del pueblo y se dirigieron a la cima del monte. El calor era demasiado para el Tropius de Sapphire así que a la mitad del camino de subida tuvieron que escalar.

Llegando a la cima del monte volcánico los 3 inmediatamente sintieron una fuerte onda de calor que los hizo que se cansaran más de lo que creían. Ahí vieron una figura en el suelo, mientras se acercaban ahí vieron que se trataba de Flannery, que estaba herida y con quemaduras, rápidamente Sapphire fue con ella

¡¿Flannery?! ¡Flannery responde!—dijo Sapphire mientras trataba de hacerla reaccionar

Alguien la ataco aquí—dijo Ruby

Parece que vinieron buscando algo—dijo Emerald

¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó Ruby

Hay marcas en el suelo de pokemons pesados… como si estuvieran buscando algo bajo la superficie

Ruby… ¿recuerdas que ocurrió con Groudon después de que las esferas fueron destruidas?—preguntó Sapphire

Según lo que me dijeron los lideres… Groudon apareció por esta zona después del desastre de los equipos y reactivo el volcán, después no se le volvió a ver

Entonces ya sabemos que están buscando y lo más probable es que este aquí—dijo Emerald

Sí es así entonces también sabemos quiénes son los que están aquí y le hicieron a Flannery—dijo Sapphire

Será mejor que la saquemos de aquí, si siguen aquí entonces habrá una inevitable pelea—comentó Emerald mientras tomaba una de sus pokeballs

Yo me la llevaré—dijo Ruby mientras la levantaba y la cargaba con su hombro—ustedes 2 pelearan mejor si vinieron quienes creo que vinieron

¿estás seguro?—preguntó Sapphire preocupada—sí, si nos quedamos todos Flannery podría terminar grave y si vamos todos el enemigo podría terminar consiguiendo lo que quieren

Ruby tiene razón—dijo Emerald—sera mejor que encontremos rápido a los culpables para seguir con nuestra misión—Ruby aseguró a Flannery y comenzó a bajar—vamos Sapphire, apresurémonos

Emerald y Sapphire avanzaron por la cima del monte, acercándose al cráter del volcán donde el calor era aún más intenso, así que no estuvieron cerca de el por mucho tiempo; Sapphire dejo salir a Phado, su Donphan, para rastrear a los atacantes de Flannery tomando en aroma de los alrededores. Aunque al principio le costó trabajo encontrarlo, Phado logró identificar el aroma que no pertenecía al lugar y comenzó a guiarlos al costado de la montaña, donde Sapphire encontró una caverna abierta, demasiado grande y bien hecha para ser una caverna natural; ambos tomaron un respiro profundo y entraron a la caverna, donde Phando los guio hasta donde se escuchaban un par de voces discutiendo entre ellas, Sapphire regresó a Phado a su pokeball y se acercaron lo más que pudieron hasta que pudieron entender la discusión sin que los vieran

¿Por qué tenemos que estar aquí? Esto es un trabajo para los otros—dijo la primer voz que era de un hombre

Porque tenemos más oportunidad nosotros que ellos—dijo la segunda voz que era de una mujer

¡Es uno de los legendario! seamos honestos, contra una bestia como esa ¿Qué oportunidad tenemos?

tenemos que vencerlo, si queremos la tablilla tenemos que hacerlo ¡ahora deja de quejarte y encuéntralo!

Sapphire ¿de qué están hablando?—preguntó Emerald

Si tenemos la razón, están buscando a Groudon…—contestó preocupada

¿Groudon? Hablas del pokemon legendario creador de las montañas ¿no?

Así es, después del desastre que causaron los equipos Aqua y Magma al tratar de controlarlos con las orbes, Groudon vino a esta parte de la región y con su poder reactivó el volcán que el equipo Aqua había extinguido

Wow

Según escuchamos Groudon tomó este volcán como su nuevo lugar para dormir y ha estado aquí desde entonces

¿Entonces vienen a controlarlo?

No… no creo que vengan a eso, las orbes fueron destruidas así que no hay manera de controlarlo… creo que vienen a luchar contra el

Entonces facilitan nuestro trabajo, solo tenemos que esperar a que Groudon los venza y luego los llevamos con la policía—dijo Emerald confiado

No… si Ruby tenía razón, quienes están aquí es el equipo Aqua, lo que significa que no solo lo superarán en números, sino también tendrán la ventaja de tipo

O sea que tenemos que vencerlos antes de que encuentren a Groudon

Así es

¡Entonces que esperamos!—Emerald salía de donde estaban escondidos— ¡Hey ustedes!—los 2 que estaban en la cueva voltearon a donde estaba Emerald— ¡les daré 10 segundos para que salgan de este lugar o los sacare a la fuerza!—los que estaban en la cueva llevaban un uniforma azul similar al del team aqua pero contaba con varias diferencias, los 2 se vieron y sacaron a un Sharpedo y un Sealeo

Bien chico, veamos como sales de esta

¿Estás listo Emerald?—dijo Sapphire mientras salía

Heh, fácil, ¡vamos Sceptile!

¡Adelante Troppy!—los entrenadores sacaron a sus pokemons hierva—ahora veo porque Ruby fue con Flannery

Tenía razón, será mejor para nosotros

¡Vamos Sharpedo!—uno de los enemigos comenzó a atacar— ¡usa Bite!

¡Sceptile detenlo, Iron Tail!—Emerald intercepto el ataque y mandaron a Sharpedo contra el suelo—yo me encargare de este

Bien Troppy vamos contra ese Saleo ¡Razor Leaf!—el ataque de Sapphire golpeó a Saleo, hiriéndolo bastante

¡Sealeo usa Rayo de Hielo!

¡Troppy usa Fly!—Troppy evitó el ataque elevándose al techo de la cueva, Sealeo siguió atacando con Rayo de Hielo, congelando partes de la cueva mientras trataba de golpear a Troppy, quien se lanzó a gran velocidad y lo embistió, estrellándolo contra el costado de la caverna

Maldición, vamos Saleo levántate—dijo el miembro que usaba el Sharpedo

¡Sceptile usa Bullet Seed!—Sceptile golpeó fuertemente a Sharpedo— ¡bien ahora usa Leaf Blade!—Sharpedo quedo gravemente herido, pero los brazos de Sceptile recibieron daños—maldición, me olvide de la piel de Sharpedo

¡Ahora Sharpedo usa Crunch!—el pokemon se lanzó con sus afilados dientes

¡Sceptile prepárate!—Sceptile miró fijamente a Sharpedo y justo antes de que lo lograra morder se hizo a un lado— ¡ahora Iron Tail!—con un movimiento rápido evito al pokemon y con su cola lo estrelló al suelo, dejándolo inconciente

Maldición… regresa Sharpedo ¡ve, Azumaril!

¡Sceptile, Frenzy Plant!—con un solo ataque Sceptile venció a Azumarill con su ataque más poderoso

¡Tropy usa Rayo solar!—con un poderoso rayo de luz Tropy venció a Sealeo, los miembros del equipo se encontraban en desventaja numérica

¡Ve Cloister!—el segundo pokemon del que peleaba con Sapphire se lanzó—¡usa Niebla!—una densa niebla cubrió la zona donde estaban combatiendo, evitando que los entrenadores vieran a los 2 criminales

Demonios, ¡no puedo ver nada!—dijo Sapphire

Yo tampoco, ¿cobardes dónde están?—Emerald trató de encontrarlos, pero cuando se disipo la niebla los criminales habían escapado— ¡maldición, tenemos que ir por ellos!

¡no!—dijo Sapphire mientras regresaba a Tropy a su pokeball

¿Qué, por qué no?

Tenemos que regresar con Ruby, asegurarnos que Flannery esté bien y seguir con nuestro objetivo—Emerald no parecía convencido pero Sapphire tenía razón

Bien, démonos prisa a terminar con esto

Los entrenadores salieron de la caverna y regresaron a Lavaridge donde Ruby les informo que a pesar de las heridas, Flannery estaría bien y en un par de horas despertaría. Mientras esperaban Emerald y Sapphire le dijeron de su encuentro con el equipo Aqua, de la pelea y lo que escucharon decirles, discutieron unos momentos y cuando Flannery despertó le informaron de todo, dejándola para que se recuperara y seguir con su misión.


End file.
